Guardians of Middle Earth
by Divatox240
Summary: She is the last of the Four Guardians of Middle Earth, the oldest and wisest being on earth, commanded by Illuvatar to preserve good. But her time is running out. She must destroy the Ring of Power before she dies of a broken heart. Only one can save her.


**A/N: ****Oh my goodness! I haven't been able to write for awhile! My muse has had no outlet, but now I'm free! Anyway, (like with all of my stories) this is **_**my**_** version of the Lord of the Rings with my character added in. Other than my character and her love interest (Boromir), I WILL NOT CHANGE THE STORY. However, I don't have the dialogue **_**completely **_**memorized so there will be times when the entire context (of dialogue) is present, but it is said differently. However, since I will switch around who says what, then it might not make too much of a difference. This story is going to be the journey of my character as she goes through Middle-Earth. She becomes a part of the fellowship, and blah blah blah . . . so this story will be long and arduous.**

**NOTE: At the end of every chapter I will write the date and time that I had last made adjustments to the context. If the chapter is still a work in progress, then it will say: To be continued . . . If that particular chapter is finished, then it will say: Complete. (For future reference) **

**Disclaimer****: Alas, I do not own J. R. R. Tolkien's AMAZING character's, story, or any history references of ME or any references to Peter Jackson's movie adaptation. (Sniff . . Sniff)**

**Pairing:**** Boromir and OC (Yamara . . Don't know who she is, then read all about it!) And any other pairings (ex: Aragorn/Arwen & Faramir/Eowyn, etc . . .) that already exist in the story.**

**Rating:**** The rating system for this story is mostly rated T, but there will be lemon later on, so it's rated M for safety.**

**Summary:**** She is the last of the Four Guardians of Middle-Earth, but her time is running out. Being the oldest and the most knowledgeable creature that still walks the earth, her job is to maintain the balance of good and evil. When the Ring of Power is found and the balance is upset, she is commanded by Illuvatar to destroy this ancient evil.**

_The Lost Civilization of Lantia_

Standing over the rest of the city, Caprio Tower was the tallest structure in Lantia. It had a sort of elven design simply because the original architect who had built this ancient underwater city happened to be an elf. He had been a long time friend of the Queen; so when she had decided to make her home below the waves, Quavar had offered to build it for her. He even mapped out the entire city which was no small feat. The tower, however, had been the center-piece to it all. It held the residences of the Queen and the rest of the noblemen. It also contained the largest market that the city had to offer. Today, being a bustling Sunday morning, the bottom floor of Caprio Tower was packed with the thousands of residents who were making their weekly trips to the market. The attendants and monks in the upper levels seemed content to ignore the hustle and bustle below. The young woman had been so caught up in the scenery outside her chamber windows that she hadn't realized she had dropped something.

"My Lady, you dropped this," Drawing her attention away from the window, Gallin, the Queen's unwavering assistant and loyal friend, leaned down to pick up the purple, silken cloak that she had chosen for the long journey ahead of her. When he erected himself and handed it back, he stood just a little too close. She could feel his cool breath on her neck and felt it breeze through her dark, maroon hair sending a shiver down her spine. "You don't want to forget this." His voice was low and there was a hint of hidden desire in his pale, blue eyes which never left hers.

She had known for years the hidden love he held for her. She was, after all, quite beautiful, and anyone could be easily captivated by her beauty. She had stolen the hearts of many mortals and immortals alike over the thousands of years she had walked the earth. Often among her people, she was compared to a Sumerkil blossom, a flower that grew upon the ocean floor. It was a pale, white flower that always seemed to have an inner glow to it, as if it was lite from within. However, she was not pale like the flower; she merely resembled the simplistic beauty the flower represented. She possessed a light tan and an inner glow that never seemed to dull in your presence. Her bright, green eyes were often the feature that captured men's hearts the most. Her brilliant, maroon hair, that fell below her shoulders, had no comparison on the whole of the earth. Likewise, Yamara mentally examined, Gallin was almost as breathtaking himself. He possessed an unusually strong build that was fairly common for the men of the Lantiaen people. His dark, shoulder-length hair deeply complemented his light skin color. His masculine face always seemed to possess a gentleness that never faded, and his smile had captured the attention of many of the young women who were in his caste. He had always been kind and gentle, but he remained almost permanently distant of everyone else, except her.

She would, by no means of course, have minded if he ever had decided to act on his emotions; however, he is and forever will be a noble man. He felt that his love for her was forbidden, thinking it as taboo as a knight's love for his queen. She had often counseled him on the subject, but he had seemed adamant that whatever desire he had was best left to imagination. Always wanting what was best for her, he believed that there would be someone else who would serve her a greater need then he could. Regardless, he seemed to be content to love from afar, and she wasn't going to interfere with what his heart wanted.

He didn't pursue their earlier conversation as he stood back , once again taking a professional distance. "Is everything ready for your journey, Lady Yamara?" His voice had a melodious quality that she liked to hear.

As she adjusted her sea-green, satin gown, she pretended to acknowledge his presence for the first time since he entered the room ten minutes ago. "Oh, Gallin. I did not know that you had arrived," she appraised him with a mischievous smile. "I beg your pardon for ignoring you so brusquely. Forgive me."

While failing to smother a chuckle, he shook his head at her teasing humor. "Apology accepted, your Majesty." He bowed, catching on to her joke. "I'm sure it won't happen again." Still grinning, he turned around to address another attendant that had entered the room.

Laughing softly, she turned back to her packing, "No, I'm sure it won't happen again." She playfully admonished. Once the attendant was taken care of and sent away, Gallin turned back to face her. The somber expression he wore tugged at her heartstrings. He had been trying to convince their Queen to not return to the surface for the past three weeks, unsuccessfully.

To take her attention away from his grief, she busied herself with the packing making it seem like it drew her whole attention. "I believe I have everything. It will be some time before I come back. After all, I must go to Minas Tirith first and then onto Rivendell." Then she glanced up, looking out the window of her tower to the underwater city that sprawled below. It was a beautiful city; the largest underwater city of Lantia, a people that had faded almost completely into legend for all of the races of the world. Well, she smiled shortly, except for the elves, of course. Physically, Lantiaens were no different than the elves in a way, but they mostly resembled the Númenóreans. They had slightly longer life-spans than that of men but not by much.

Beyond the glass, a few glacier fish swam by the window, taking no notice of the inhabitants of the room. Yamara seemed to focus on something that was far away, but seemed to be clouded and difficult to see. For the first time in thousands of years, she was unsure of what the future would hold. Suddenly an overwhelming sense of dread came over her, "I fear I won't be coming back." She thought aloud. "I fear that this is the end of our people, our way of life." Then she slowly whispered, "I feel a great evil is arising in the east."

Gallin had always been amazed at the perception of their queen, but this new interpretation was a little disturbing. He couldn't keep quiet any longer, "My Lady," He bravely spoke up, "If the evil in the east is stirring, then it is more imperative than ever that you remain in Lantia. Let the men, dwarves and elves take care of this problem." His voice began to tremble with the effort of keeping his emotions reigned in. "You risk so much to help the world above, but we need you down here. There is no need for you to go and bother with the affairs of others. Gandalf is more than capable of handling things that have nothing to do with us." By now, his voice was shaking terribly and he could no longer form any more words to say. He was quiet for a few moments, collecting himself. When he spoke next, the vulnerability was evident in his voice. "You are more rare and beautiful than the fairest rose. You are precious to us." He hung his head in despair, adding in a whisper, "And to me. Please, milady, let someone else carry this burden."

The ancient Queen is rare in more ways than one. She first walked the Earth at its inception and has survived the thousands of intervening years. She is one of the Four Guardians of Middle Earth, tasked with the job to protect the balance of good and evil. And she is the last. The other Guardians, the Guardians of Fire, Air, and Earth, have received permission from the Valar to retire from their posts and rest in peace in Valinor. But Yamara, the Guardian of Water, because she is the last, is not allowed to leave because there must always be a Guardian in Middle Earth. She can leave Middle Earth only if a new Guardian is left behind to care for the planet. Her safety is crucial to the survival of the earth because an heir must be given in exchange for passage to Valinor. However, time is running out for her, and the Queen understood her companion's worry.

Looking up, she smiled at his love and concern. Her robes swept the floor softly as she walked to where he stood, shaking with the weight of his heart's greatest fear. Lifting his chin so their eyes met, she caressed his face gently as he fought back the tears of confusion and fear. "Gallin, I have to go." She said simply. "I do not do this for any chivalric need. The world is broken and divided. They will need guidance and allies to face this threat. The future of the world will be decided soon. Illuvatar has commanded my presence in this matter. And . . " She paused, uncertainty coloring her thoughts, ". . . I cannot abandon him to his fate." Her heart warmed when she thought of the Son of Gondor who would forever be watching for her approach in the White Tower.

Soft footfalls could be heard coming from the nearby corridor. "My Lady, the ship is ready to leave . . . oh!" Analyus stopped short when she entered the room. Wiping the tears from Gallin's eyes, Yamara turned to face her lady-in-waiting. Smiling she grabbed the bag she had been packing on her bed, "Alright, Analyus. I guess it's time to go."

Stepping out of her chambers, she slowly descended the steps of the tower, smiling to herself when she heard Gallin still following dutifully.

oOo

The ride to the surface was a quiet one. Analyus was the only one to accompany her in the Sherub. Yamara was journeying to the surface in a craft native only to the ocean people. The underwater vessel was more like a covered carriage without horses. Lined with gold found on the ocean floor, the carriage looked like a glass ball as it glided through the coral reefs. It was being moved by three Lantiean monks who had spent their lives harnessing the natural energy of the water. Translating that energy to magic they moved it through the depths of the ocean. This mode of transportation was the only way to reach her city, and it was the reason that Sauron had not conquered her people in the first war. However, if the evil in Mordor was stirring, that protection may not last. Sauron had tried many ways to reach Lantia, but they all ended in failure. _This time_, she thought gravely, _he will not give up so easily. Our people may have a fight on their hands if this evil is allowed to come to pass_.

The electric crackle of Energy was the only sound heard as the Queen thought of the sorrowful farewells she endured back in Lantia. Her people had flooded the streets to wish her a safe journey. The children had brought her flowers, the women had cried, and the men had given her grave parting words to remind her to keep herself safe. Even Market Day was forgotten as everyone had become caught up in the departure of the Guardian. Gallin had the toughest time of them all. Stifling his emotions, he humbly declared that he would wait until his Queen's return.

Now, a school of Arochnids swam through the dark water past the observation window as the tiny vessel moved toward the surface. Light streamed in the overhead window as they neared their destination. Then, like the first light of dawn, the vessel crested the waves like a whale breaching out of the water. It then settled on the surface as it moved toward the dock along the shoreline. Analyus busied herself with making sure that the Queen's belongings were in order as the monks gave each other hesitant glances.

When they reached the dock, the front window of the craft dissipated, allowing the Queen to disembark. Goosebumps crept across her arms as the crisp air of the early morning glided across her skin. The sun shone across the surface of the ocean turning the water a light pink color. And even in this early hour the forest was alive with activity. Yamara heard a near silent sob from behind and turned to face her lady-in-waiting. As a result of being immortal, Yamara had known all of her people since their birth, and Anaylus was no different. Her parents had been killed in a fishing accident and she had been brought to the tower to be raised. When she came of age to choose her path in life, she decided to serve the Queen. Because it was always a choice of her servants, Yamara greatly valued those who served her with all of her heart. From the moment that Analyus went into training till now, she had served Yamara with unwavering support, constantly looking out for her Queen's health when it was neglected.

Now, silent tears streamed down her face at the thought of not being there for her on her journey. She handed her Queen her saddle bag, "J-just be careful, Your Majesty. I-if you get in trouble, I'll come after you!" She playfully warned.

Smiling at Anaylus' attempt at humor, Yamara placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure you will be the first one by my side." Analyus tried to smile as she closed the glass window of the Sherub. Giving them all one last good-bye, Yamara turned toward the shore and shrugged off a sense of despair at the thought of not seeing her people again.

A pair of horses, one beige and the other chestnut, and a single rider were waiting for her on the beach. It was a soldier of Gondor sent to escort her to Minas Tirith by the Steward. _How kind of him_, she thought sarcastically. The Steward of Gondor didn't think very highly of the last Guardian despite what she had done to show him favor.

She could already hear the carriage move back under the waves. She chose the beige horse because of a certain alertness and spirit she possessed. "And who are we?" She cheerfully addressed the silent steed and pulling a handful of oats she had packed for the mare.

The soldier spoke up for the first time. "That horse's name is Starfire, ma'am." He crisply answered. His shoulders were erect and at attention. Giving the rider a gentle smile, she tied her bag onto the saddle and climbed astride as the soldier mounted his own. "Well, Son of Gondor, shall we? A new adventure begins." At her enthusiastic attitude, the tension seemed to lessen in his broad shoulders. _No doubt there are traces of Númenórean blood in him_, she mused silently. He seemed to shift in his saddle.

"Ready when you are, milady." He smiled, and he led his horse toward the road that would take them to The White City.

oOo

Yamara and Kalden, the soldier in question, had been riding for two days. From where they were now, they weren't far from the capital city of Gondor. Now they rode in amicable silence when Yamara sensed a change in her surroundings. Her beige companion snorted in the crisp morning air, a cloud of her breath evaporating out of sight. Feeling a little agitated, Starfire tried to warn her rider of the approaching danger. "Yes, I know girl." They were in a slight hurry this morning to get to Minas Tirith, but that didn't mean she was willing to run into danger heedlessly and place her companion in danger.

"What is it, milady?" The soldier asked urgently, suddenly very alert. He scanned their surroundings for signs of danger. Brigands had a habit of running around in these parts, and they both hoped they wouldn't encounter any.

**To be continued . . .**

**June 18, 2011 - 1:44am - Should I continue? Curious? I keep updating, but right now I have to go to bed. If you have read this story before, I made some massive revisions. Check it out. **

**Reviews = more story.**

**(Technically, since I am writing this for personal amusement and fulfillment, I will still post regardless of whether I get any reviews. But they are still welcome.)**

**L8ters, Divatox240 (:**


End file.
